


Make I kou'uhane (Drowning Your Soul)

by Lady_Akuma_Wolf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drowning, Episode: s03e01 La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Akuma_Wolf/pseuds/Lady_Akuma_Wolf
Summary: Missing scene(s) from S03E01: Chin asks Adam to save Kono, and Adam finding Kono





	Make I kou'uhane (Drowning Your Soul)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something.

It was a number he did not recognize; he almost didn’t answer it. But something, some small tickle in the back of his mind urged him to answer.

“Adam.”

Squealing breaks, a roaring car motor.

Then…

“Noshimuri, listen to me closely.”

Adam scoffed. “Chin Ho Kelly. Calling to warn me off your cousin?”

“No!” Panic was tinging Chin’s voice. “Listen to me! One of Delano’s men has Kono – ”

“Frank Delano is in prison.” Adam interrupted, frowning.

“No he isn’t.” replied Chin. “I got him out. They had…” his voice broke. “They have Kono… I didn’t have a choice.”

_They have Kono_

_They have Kono_

_They have Kono_

The three words echoed hollowly in Adam’s ears as he sprung from his chair and grabbed the keys off his desk. “Have you called the rest of your team? Where are you?”

“I can’t! Delano cloned my phone, said he’d kill them if I tried to contact any of them, or HPD – ”

Adam frowned as he climbed into his car, shoving the keys into the ignition. “Who’s ‘them’?” He interrupted. “Who else does he have?”

“He has Malia too! They have my wife!” Chin shouted. “He tried to make me chose between them. I need you to save Kono; I’m heading to Malia. I need you to go to Oceanside Marina south of the docks; there’s a small motorized boat. Head south, Delano said that the boat with Kono is two miles off the coast. Hurry, please! They’re dead in less than fifteen minutes!”

Click.

Adam tossed the phone into the passenger seat, and pressed down harder onto the accelerator.

By some miracle, no cops saw him as he sped to the small marina Chin had mentioned. He was turning off the boat and jumping out of that car as soon as he slammed it into park, eyes on the small boat – raft, really – right there by the water’s edge, tied up to the pier.

He headed south and out to sea, pushing the poor excuse for a motor as far as it would go, his eyes scanning the moonlit water for another boat, lights, anything, _something,_ trying to ignore the fear clamping down on his heart.

Thirteen minutes after his phone call with Chin, Adam’s eyes picked out a small, run-down yacht; someone was sitting on the railing, another standing in front of them, seeming to be on the phone.

Then suddenly, the person standing shoved the person sitting off the edge and into the ocean before striding around to the wheel and taking off.

“ _Kono!_ ”

The wind and the ocean swallowed his scream.

She didn’t resurface.

Teeth clenched, Adam locked his eyes on where he had seen her go under, trying to urge as much speed out of the boat as he could. Even so, it felt like eternity until he finally made it there, killing his own craft’s motor as he got closer, diving over the edge after Kono.

He found her floating, unmoving, on the sandy ocean floor, hair streaming around her head, eyes open and unseeing. There was duct tape over her mouth as well as binding her ankles and wrists. Sliding an arm under her left arm, he kicked off the ocean floor, shoving them towards the surface, kicking as hard as he could. When they broke through the water, he spat out a mouthful of ocean before pulling her towards the boat, hoping she would come to.

She didn’t.

Draping her bound hands over one of the handholds on the edge, Adam levered himself into the boat before pulling her into the boat, gently setting her on the floor before proceeding to removed the tape from her mouth and hands.

Still, she did not move.

And she wasn’t breathing.

“Kono…”

_Please… please, God, don’t let her be…_

He couldn’t even think the word as he desperately felt for a pulse. It was there, weak and intermittent beneath his fingers, and stuttering slower.

He started chest compressions.

“Come on, Kono.”

_Please…_

“Come on, fight!”

_You’re strong enough!_

_Please…_

_Don’t…_

_I can’t…_

Nothing. He continued the compressions, a sob threatening to escape his lungs.

_Come back to me…_

_I can’t lose you… please…_

“Come on…”

He was losing what little hope he had when Kono started spluttering, coughing water as he rolled her onto her side.

“Shh, there you go…”

When it seemed most of the water was out, Adam let her roll onto her back, though he was unable to let her go, unable to remove his hands from her skin as he cupped her face, smiling down in relief.

“Adam?” her voice was like sandpaper in glass, her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked up at him, eyes blinking as she tried to bring his face into focus.

“Yes,” he murmured, picking up one of her hands and kissing its palm. “Yes. I’m here.”

“But… but Delano… Chin…”

“Chin called me to come for you. He…” Adam hesitated. “Frank Delano would have killed you instantly if he had called Five 0 or HPD. He asked me to find you while he... tried to reach Malia.”

“They had Malia too?”

Adam shrugged. “I don’t know if they did at first; they used you as blackmail to get Delano out, I believe. But then Delano gave your cousin a choice; stop him, save you, or save his wife.” He squeezed her hand. “He’s trying to save both of you, using whatever resources he can, no matter how me might dislike me.”

Kono sighed, trying to sit up. “I had a feeling they had Malia too,” she said as Adam moved closer to her, simultaneously trying to help her sit up and make her lay back down. “They had my mouth taped since the beginning, so I couldn’t say anything to Chin directly, but I did try to tell him it was ok.”

“That what was ok, that he let you drown?” Adam demanded. “He loves you, Kono! You’re blood to him! He called me to help so he didn’t have to chose between the two women he loves.” He caught the shiver that shook Kono’s body. “Come on, let’s head home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
